Blast From His Past
by xxMidnightJayyxx
Summary: Carlos the scientist moves to Night Vale and it's not like he imagined. Why are things familiar to him. He has to figure this out.


Carlos finds himself in a strange town in the middle of the desert. Nothing is familiar to him except one thing, a little raido show. His curiosity gets the best of him and he looks for the voice behind it. Will that voice bring back memories from his past. Will this young scientist survive in this little yown, or will it eat him up.

Hello citizens of Night Vale...haha I wish, anyway welcome to my story. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'm gonna try my best. I apologize in advance of any of the characters are ooc (out of character) School is starting soon so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as much as I want to, sorry again. Well I'll let you get to the story now. Bye Bye! ^_^)/)

* * *

The air was dry, the sun was scorching hot. The young scientist had found the place he was looking for. This area was home of a lot of scientific anomalies. It puzzled all of the scientists back home so Carlos decided to investigate. However, he didn't expect to find a whole town. He started looking around to ask where he was. Eventually he found a little old lady walking around.

"Excuse me ma'am can you tell me where I am?" She smiled at him then stayed to speak.

"Well yongue man you're in Night Vale. You know what you should talk to this very nice young man, Cecil. He works at the raido station. Oh the angels have told me you were coming today and they're never wrong."she left before I could say something. Angels? I didn't even get her name. Night Vale, why does that name seem so familiar. Did I see a sign with that name, no I don't think I did. This is all just to weird. I wonder if I can find a science department somewhere around here.

After god knows how much walking I finally found the science department in this town. I had to show them my paperwork before they gave me my apartment keys and address. I decided to walk around the lab and look around. The radio was on and some man was talking. That lovely old lady did say something about someone working at the radio station so maybe I'll listen in. His voice is deep, very attractive I must say. One could say he was born for the job.

My apartment was really close to the lab. It was quite roomy and very comfortable. Maybe turning on the radio to will liven up the place. That's strange, that radio host is still on. Changing the station doesn't seem to work so I'll just leave it, maybe it's broken. Oh well I guess. The man ended his show with' goodnight Night Vale, goodnight ' That's phrase seems so familiar somehow. Have I heard it before. I couldn't have, I've never heard of Night Vale. I could only shake my head and go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow.

I've been working for hours on science, the day seems to never end. One of the scientists ran to the radio saying how it's time. He turned it on and I heard the man's voice again. I learned that his name is Cecil and he even mentioned on his raradio. He seems to live the idea of me being a scientist. Another scientist just said that Cevil will be visiting us today. He seems like a nice man, hes very funny that's for sure. He has quiet an imagination on him. I continue to work and whistle until Cecil comes by.

It's getting pretty late with no sign of Cecil. I don't know why buy I'm a little disappointed. I really wanted to meet him. Just as I was about to leave someone walked in. A tall man with blonde hair walked in. He had many neon people tattoos all over his body. He wore a people sweater vest with a matching tie, and his pants were khaki. On his forehead was a black line, or at least that's what it looks like. His eyes looked straight at me, he looks familiar as if I've seen him in a dream. I shook his hand and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Carlos. It's very nice to meet you. He smiled back at me and tilted his head.

"Hello Carlos, my name is Cecil and welcome to Night Vale."

* * *

How did you guys like that so far? Sorry it's so short and for any mistakes. Also sorry if the raido show stories are off. If I get anything wrong please put that in a review for me they would be very helpful. Anyway please like and favorite if you enjoyed my story so far. Thank you and goodnight Night Vale, goodnight.


End file.
